The present invention relates to a device and to a method for predicting a loss of control over a muscular system and, in particular, to detecting vertiginous attacks and tiredness. Vertiginous attacks may, for example, occur in the approach to a fall during which states of muscle fatigue may occur, for example as a consequence of physical strain or tiredness—like, for example, while driving a car. Further fields of application include recognizing a loss of control under the influence of drugs or alcohol, for example, and, maybe, recognizing degenerative neurological diseases, like, for example, Parkinson's disease.
Many elderly people wish to be able to live in their apartments for as long as possible. However, for the relatives and medical personnel, the question arises as to how an abruptly altered physical condition, for example, can be recognized. A frequent problem is that, for example, when senior citizens fall, they might be lying on the ground helplessly. Numerous efforts have been made to recognize such a situation by means of a fall detector, for example, so that help can be requested automatically. These efforts include, for example, detection of a fall by means of acceleration and/or position sensors. Thus, an alarm is triggered when a certain threshold value is exceeded, like, for example, when hitting the ground. Further conventional methods try to additionally evaluate the spatial position of the human being or possible movement patterns following a preceding fall event using position sensors in order to achieve higher reliability and rule out false alarms. However, it has shown that a fall or staggering can only be determined after the event by means of conventional devices or methods, and thus the fall itself can hardly be avoided. A device able to “foresee” a fall or staggering would be better in order to be able to prevent that very fall. Predicting meant of this kind may, apart from the syndromes aimed at, also be applied in order to prevent a loss of control as the result of over-tiredness, for example.